Friends, Accidentally
by geckofan1
Summary: Vaughn and Chelsea are in high school, and become friends by complete accident. Now they have to deal with all the typical high school stuff- popularity, rumors, jealousy, even- a new relationship? WHAT THE HECK!
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you're all thinking- you haven't finished the other one yet, stupid! Well, I had an AMAZING idea, so bear with me.**

**And I couldn't help it, I know the idea's cheesy....**

**

* * *

**

**Friends, Accidentally Chapter 1: Impossible**

**Vaughn's POV**

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

Damn that alarm clock....

I'd recently moved in with my aunt and cousin after my mother was arrested (again.) It was my first day at _Harvest High._

Woo hoo.

I got up before I got yelled at for wasting daylight, and finished getting ready around the same time as Julia. I know that because I slammed into her door when she opened it.

"Smooth," she said, laughing.

"You-" Before I could do anything, Mirabelle had appeared, and gave me a warning look.

"You need to eat quickly before you both miss the bus," she said, and left.

~Later...~

Who decided to name this place Harvest High? It was about the most retarded thing I'd ever heard.

It took two seconds for Julia to abandon me completely, not that I didn't expect it. Why would she want to be seen with her freaky cousin? Although one of her friends kept staring at me, which was extremely creepy.

I wandered down the hall, looking for my locker, when some idiot in a purple bandanna decided to introduce himself.

"Hey! Aren't you Julia's cousin? Uh.... Vaughn?" Gee, you could tell?

"Yeah."

"I'm Denny. No offense, but you look nothing like her."

"Trust me, I'm not offended."

"Well, anyway, who do you have for homeroom?" I pointed at a door to the left, which sure enough was the right room."Cool! Most of my friends are in there, follow me!"

Aw, crap a freakin' optimist.

I followed him anyway, figuring I might as well meet these people.

"Hey, guys!" He waved to a group of guys in the back, who turned around.

"Hey, Denny! Who's the emo kid?" Nice job, Blondie, I'll remember that.

"This is Julia's cousin, Vaughn."

"And I'm not emo, buddy," I growled.

"Well, anyway, that's Mark," he pointed at the blonde kid, "Shea," a really wild-looking kid raised his hand, "Pierre," a midget in a top hat waved energetically, "Elliot," he pointed at a really nerdy looking kid, "And Will." Rich kid.

"So what brings you to the Island, dude?" Denny asked.

"My mom was arrested again."

"Whoa," Shea said.

"Hard core," Blondie looked amazed at this.

"Hey, everyone sit down, the bell's already rung!" the teacher said, so I sat in the back row. Thank Goddess it was only the first day...

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

Oh, crap!

I was late for my first day of school!

I ran down the hallway, and after finding the right room, rapped on the door.

Someone opened the door, and I walked in nervously, about thirty pairs of eyes pointed my way.

Except one.

A kid with silver hair- I'm not joking, bright silver- looked as though he couldn't care less about my existence. He looked kind of emo, but I knew looks could be deceiving.

"Are you Chelsea Miller?" the teacher asked, checking the roster.

"Y-yeah," I stammered, still aware of people staring at me.

"Good. You can have the empty seat in the back."

Of course, the only empty seat was by the emo kid. How lovely.

I sat down, determinedly not looking his way. However, one blonde girl in front of me turned around while the teacher wasn't looking.

"Hi," she whispered. "I'm Julia. Sorry about the emo kid," she said, pointing at him. "He's my cousin, Vaughn."

"And you know better than anyone I'm not emo," he growled.

"Whatever," she replied, rolling her eyes. "You wanna hang out later? I can introduce you to some of my friends."

"Sure," I replied. I took a quick look at Vaughn out of the corner of my eye. This was gonna be interesting...

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I couldn't add anything else or I'd spoil it.**

**Read and review, loyal readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Choir + Choreography = I NEED A NAP.**

**But I'll write this for y'all, cause you're awesome xD**

**

* * *

**

**Friends, Accidentally- Chapter 2**

**Chelsea's POV**

~Lunch~

I followed Julia nervously to the cafeteria, wondering what her friends would think of me.

"Hey, Jules!" about five voices called from a table by the windows.

"Who's your friend?" A red head asked, wiping ketchup off her lip.

"This is Chelsea. Chelsea, that's Natalie," she pointed to the red head, "Lanna," Another girl waved, "Alisa," A quieter girl gave me a small smile, "Lily," an exotic-looking girl raised her hand, "And Sabrina." Sabrina looked at me oddly, sizing me up. Oh, dear....

We sat down, and the conversation immediately turned to other students.

"Did you see that Elli girl's new perm? It looks _awful!_"

"Apparently Ann likes Cliff."

"But we already knew that!"

"Yeah, but now it's official."

"Hey, Julia," Sabrina said, "You know, I think that Vaughn kid's cute."

Everyone froze, with forks halfway to mouths.

"He's my _cousin! _You can't like him!" she retorted.

"Yeah, I can, it's not a crime," she said arrogantly.

"Yeah, it's a crime! Does girl code mean anything to you?"

"Nope."

"Well, fine then!" Julia said, getting up. "I guess we're not friends anymore!"

"I guess not."

Julia stalked off to another table. I followed her quickly, along with Natalie and Alisa. First day, and already a huge fight. Dang.

"Ugh! What a beyotch!" She said, slamming her tray down.

"I don't normally believe in girl code," Natalie said, "But that's just _wrong._"

"Y-yes," Alisa added. "You'd already said that it bothered you..."

Everyone looked at me.

"E-er... I agree with Julia, I mean, she didn't seem to give a damn that you said no." I said nervously.

That seemed good enough for Julia. She sighed.

"He wouldn't like her anyway, I'm not even sure if he likes girls or not," she said, looking at Vaughn, at the other end of the cafeteria.

"Are you gonna like warn him?" Natalie asked. "Because last time she liked a guy she basically stalked him."

"Yeah, probably. He's not gonna say anything though, he never does."

"Why did he move in with you and your mom anyway?" Natalie asked.

"Well... Okay, I'm not supposed to say," she whispered, leaning in, "But his mom got arrested again. His dad left her before he was born, and we're the only family he has at the moment."

I was stunned. His mom was arrested?

"What for?" I asked without thinking.

"Driving under the influence," she said, "She'd smoked weed at a party."

"Dang, that's tough," I said. "Was he upset or anything?"

"Nope," Julia said, as a group of guys walked by, "He hated her guts."

"Obviously," a strange voice hissed, and everybody jumped. Vaughn stood there, looking furious.

"Now shut the hell up about my life. It's got nothing to do with any of you," he said, turning away.

I looked after him with a strange mix of fear and.... regret?

* * *

**Vaughn's POV**

Why the hell can't Julia keep something to herself?

At least that freaky chic wasn't with them; it looked like they'd argued.

I couldn't help but notice the look on that girl Chelsea's face; she looked almost guilty. It probably wasn't her fault anyway.

I walked after the other guys, as they were discussing girls.

"Lanna just gets hotter and hotter," Denny said, trying to catch her eye.

"I dunno, though, she's kind of an airhead," Shea pointed out.

"So? She's _hot._ That's more important."

"I kind of like the new girl," Will said.

"Who, Chelsea?" Denny asked. I felt an odd stab of fear.

"Yeah. She's hot. I think she'd like a little company...." Oh, hell no. Not Chelsea. She was mi-

Wait, what was I thinking? I don't _like _her.

At least, I hope not.

"Will, you should be banned from dating; remember last year?" Mark said, glaring at him.

"We didn't go very far," he said defensively.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that," Denny said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Vaughn, is there anyone here you might like?" Mark asked, turning around.

I thought of Chelsea, and her soft brown hair, and the way she blushed when she'd looked at me....

But then I remembered; she was friends with Julia, there was no way she'd like me....

"No," I mumbled, walking off.

There was no way in hell I was gonna say that.

* * *

**Aw! Vaughn likes her! How cute!**

**I made Julia and Sabrina fight for a reason; you'll see why soon.**

**Now, the next couple of weeks'll be busy, so bear with me here.**

**Read and review! Every review makes me smile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick question: Does anyone else think that Vaughn probably looked pretty emo in high school? I'm just asking...**

**

* * *

**

**Friends, Accidentally- Chapter 3**

**Chelsea's POV**

~1 week later...~

I was finally getting used to life at Harvest High. At least, I made it to the right classrooms the first time.

I never said anything about Julia and Sabrina making up though.

They're still fighting, and I seriously doubt they'll make up anytime soon.

To prove this, I was walking down the hall, instead of running as usual. I passed Sabrina and her followers, and she gave me a creepy smile.

Emphasis on creepy. As in evil.

I was almost to the chem lab when I was tripped, and landed right on top of Vaughn. _Very_ awkwardly.

Oh. My. Goddess.

He looked at me, turning as red as I felt. I heard snickering behind us, and we scrambled away from each other, my face burning. Why, out of all people, must I land on Vaughn?

He got up, and held out his hand to help me up. I saw Sabrina not far off, glaring at me.

"S-sorry 'bout that..." I said as he pulled me up. "I tripped."

"...s'okay..." he said, still embarrassed.

As he walked away, I noticed Sabrina still looking at me, scowling. Then I remembered- she liked Vaughn. Oh, Goddess, she didn't see me as competition, did she?

I didn't like him. I wouldn't mind being friends maybe, but never going out. Besides, Julia would kill me.

And I like life.

**Vaughn's POV**

Oh _shit._

That's all I thought when Chelsea tripped and knocked us both to the ground.

She landed right on top of me, which was extremely awkward. She looked at me, her blue eyes huge, and immediately crawled away.

I got to my feet and held out my hand to help her up, noticing that creepy chic Sabrina giving her a death glare. Which was stupid, she was the one who tripped her in the first place.

I pulled her up, and she mumbled, "S-sorry about that... I tripped."

"...s'okay..." I stuttered, trying to compose myself.

I walked away, feeling really stupid. Of all the girls in the school, it had to be Chelsea?

Not that I minded, but still....

"Hey, Vaughn," Denny said, clapping me on the back. "Got a little more of the new girl than you'd like, eh?"

"Shut up," I growled.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't like it," Mark said. What a pervert...

"I wish it had been me," Will said.

"We don't. The last thing she needs is _you, _Will," Denny said, rolling his eyes.

I silently agreed. I could only imagine what would happen if Will got to her, and none of it was pleasant.

There was no way in hell I was gonna let him anywhere near her.

But how I was gonna pull that off without telling anyone I liked her was a mystery.

~A few hours later...~

I was at home, doing nothing, when Julia walked into my room.

"What?"

"I want to know something, and you'd better tell the truth."

"I didn't steal anything," I said automatically.

"Guilty conscience?" she asked with a smirk. "No, but... Do you like Chelsea?"

Damn it! Was it that obvious?

"Uh..."

"Never mind asking, we all know the answer," she said impatiently.

I spluttered, but she continued. "I normally wouldn't approve, but..."

"But what?"

"But this is different. I know that you really do care about her."

"...huh?"

"Ugh. Vaughn, I'm not stupid. I know these things. That and Denny told me you kept glaring at Will when he was talking about her."

Damn it.

"Anyway, I'm gonna help you. First things first, you have to actually talk to her while she's around instead of blushing; it makes you look stupid."

"Wha-?"

"I'm talking here! Anyway, she's coming over later, so make friends."

She left me sitting there, still stunned.

* * *

**Mwahaha! I'm evil!**

**Don't worry, though, Vaughn will find confidence eventually.**

**Maybe.**

**Read and Review, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY FOR WAITING THIS LONG TO START THIS CHAPTER!**

**I've had a lot going on, but now I have had enough time for this and my other story! Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Friends, Accidentally- Chapter 4**

**Chelsea's POV**

I was walking down the street, feeling elated. Julia had asked me to come over, and the first thing I thought was "YES YES YES!"

I didn't think I'd be such good friends with anyone, especially after leaving behind my two old best friends. We cried really hard the day I left.

I came up to her front door and rang the doorbell. After a couple of seconds, someone opened the door.

That someone was _Vaughn._

I felt my cheeks heat up at the memory of that morning. He didn't think it was my fault, did he?

He avoided my eyes and let me in, yelling "Julia!"

"What?" she asked, frowning slightly. When she saw me, she gave me a big smile and said, "Come on up to my room."

A few minutes later, I was sitting on her bed in her _very _pink bedroom, as she asked my opinion on several outfits.

"So what's the big occasion?" I asked, watching her make faces at herself in the mirror.

"Elliot asked me out earlier today!" She said, squealing. "I want to look my best."

"The stuttering, nerdy Elliot asked _you _out?" I said dramatically. "No one thought it would happen! It's the end of the-!"

She cut me off by throwing a shocking pink sweater at my head.

"He is _not _a nerd!" she said defensively.

"Whatever floats your boat, sister," I said dismissively, waving my hand in the air.

"He's not..." she said, a little quieter.

I smiled. It was so odd to think a popular, pretty girl like her could fall for a geeky kid like Elliot.

"Well, anyways, about_ your_ love life-"

"What 'love life'?" I said, frowning. "I've never even had a boyfriend. Ever."

"That's not what I'm talking about," she said, smirking. "I'm talking about when you, ah,_ bumped into _my cousin this morning."

I blushed. "That was an accident! Sabrina tripped me!"

"I bet she was pretty mad about who you landed on, then," she said.

"She looked _so _pissed off," I said. "I don't think that's how she planned it at all."

"That's why I asked you to come," she said. "I want to make her as miserable as the law and school rules will allow. And that involves-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," I said, cutting her off. "I don't like where this is going at all."

She smiled evilly. "Too bad."

* * *

**Vaughn's POV**

I hoped to God Julia didn't say _anything _to Chelsea. For one, she'd probably think I planned that little incident, and two, I didn't think she felt the same way.

So to make sure, I told them to tone it down whenever I thought I heard them talking about me.

That backfired pretty quickly.

"Vaughn!" Julia said, coming into my room. "We're plotting revenge on Sabrina!"

"As long as I am no part of it."

"Too late," she said, smirking, and left.

Oh dear.

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

Julia walked back in the room. "So as I was saying, you need to find a way to steal Vaughn away from her!"

"Are you nuts?" I retorted. "That's suicide! And anyway, wouldn't that just hurt people? Because I don't like him!"

"Please, Chelsea. We'll worry about that later."

"So you're willing to hurt your cousin, just to get what you want?" I said, shaking with anger. "Other people don't matter, as long as you're happy? That's wrong, Julia."

I glared at her. "Do you have any idea how it is to be on that end of a plot for revenge? To think someone loved you, and then find out it was all a game? Do you?"

She actually looked scared.

"Because I do. It's hell, and no one, especially not someone like Vaughn, needs to go through that. Ever."

I turned away, and my eyes filled with tears.

"I-I didn't realize, Chelse..." She put her hand on my shoulder. "What happened?"

"I d-don't want to talk about it," I said, wiping my eyes. "It was a long time ago."

She looked at me, concerned. "Never mind then, it was a stupid idea..."

The one thing she didn't know was that I lied completely. I _did_ like Vaughn, but I wasn't going to say or do anything about it.

I didn't want to get hurt again.

* * *

**Ooh... Chelsea was really pissed off. But why? You'll find out :-)**

**Read and review, readers! I know how you've anticipated this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mwahahaha! Don't you hate me? Now Chelsea's past is all mysterious :3**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Friends, Accidentally- Chapter 5**

**Chelsea's POV**

Well after _that_ little episode, things were really awkward.

Julia was tactful enough not to bring it up again, though I know she was dying to know what had happened.

It was still painful, though, after so long, that I didn't want to talk about it.

_~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~_

_"Hey, Chelsea!" A young boy called, running up to me._

_"Yeah?"_

_"D'you want to go out some time?" He asked sheepishly._

_"S-sure!" I had replied. I was over the moon with happiness._

_~*~A Few Days Later~*~_

_"Wha-?" I gasped, watching him making out with my best friend._

_"'Sup, Chelly?" she said, her voice slurred. They were obviously drunk._

_"H-how could you?" I cried, looking from him to her._

_"I was just tryin' to make 'er jealous," he said. "I never liked 'ya..."_

_I ran off, tears streaming down my face. I felt used._

_~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~_

"Chelsea...? Are you okay?" Julia asked, looking at me.

"I-I'm fine," I replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," I snapped. She looked taken aback.

"Well... I have chores to do, so if you don't mind, I'll be back in about ten minutes," she said.

"'Kay."

She left the room, and I let my thoughts wander. I thought back to that horrible night...

* * *

**Vaughn's POV**

I walked past Julia's open bedroom door, and saw Chelsea in there alone.

She was staring into space, her eyes glazed over, but that wasn't the worst part.

She was crying, silently, tears rolling down her face.

I went over to her, forgetting everything, only knowing that I wanted to take her into my arms and comfort her, and tell her everything was okay.

I crouched next to where she sat on Julia's floor, and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She seemed to snap out of it, and realized where she was.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking at her.

She blushed. "I-I'm fine... It's nothing..."

"It's never nothing, Chelsea," I said.

"W-well... It was a long time ago..." She wiped her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Well... A few years ago, this guy I'd liked for a while asked me out after breaking up with a close friend of mine. She pretended to be happy for us, and I thought everything was fine. But one night at a party, I left for a minute, 'cause I wanted to get away from everybody. They were all drunk."

She paused there, calming herself down.

"I got back inside, and they were on the couch, making out. It turns out he just asked me out to make her jealous. He dumped me right then and there."

Her eyes filled with tears. "A-and the worst part was that I really liked him. H-he just used me."

I wanted to find out where this idiot was so I could beat the crap out of his sorry ass. But Chelsea was more important.

I hugged her tightly. "All I can say is that he was a real idiot."

She laughed shakily. "S-sorry for bothering you with my problems..."

"It's okay."

She smiled at me. "And Julia says you're just a big grouch..."

I chuckled. "She's usually the one who pisses me off."

Right then, Julia walked back in the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked bluntly.

I had to go red _now_...

"I'll come back later," she said, walking out.

"Well _that_ was embarrassing," Chelsea said, blushing darkly.

I took my arm from around her. "She always has the worst timing..."

She laughed. "I'm starting to realize that."

"I should probably go..." I said reluctantly.

"Okay."

I got up to leave. "Oh, and Vaughn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

**Aww. So cute. And embarrassing. What now?**

**Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm listening to Skillet, Rise Against, and Three Days Grace as I write this, so if the story line gets a little weird and off-topic, then that's why.**

**

* * *

**

**Friends, Accidentally- Chapter 6**

**Chelsea's POV**

_~About two months later..._

After that, Vaughn and I became really close friends. I say friends, as in nothing more.

It bothered me to no end, but I found a way to live with it.

The two people who were bothered most by our friendship were Will and Sabrina.

According to Vaughn, Will had a crush on me. I just laughed. Me, the rancher's daughter, fall for _him?_ Hell no.

With Sabrina it was obvious. She liked Vaughn, therefore, she hated me.

And there's Julia... I have no clue why she keeps watching us hanging out and giggling. She didn't know that I liked him, so...

Well, anyway, yeah, we were friends. And that was enough for me at the moment.

"Chelsea!" I heard Julia calling me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to know what you're going to do during the Pumpkin Festival."

"Uh... I dunno. Probably go around and mooch candy off people, as usual."

"Ha ha. Well, Nat and I are throwing a party. Are you gonna come?"

"Will there be candy?"

"Duh."

"Then yeah."

"Cool! It's a costume party though."

"Then Vaughn has nothing to worry about," I joked.

We laughed.

"What's so funny?" Vaughn asked, coming up behind us.

"You."

"That doesn't tell me much."

"I mean," I replied, "Julia's throwing a costume party, and I said that you had nothing to worry about."

"Exactly," He said, going to hang out with the guys.

I rolled my eyes. "Rude."

"Oh, yeah, Chelse, I need a favor." Julia said.

"Like what?"

"Well, we need entertainment..."

"I am _not _going to strip."

"Hell, no! Perv! No, what I meant was, can you sing at the party?"

If I were drinking something, that would've been an awesome spit take. "Wha- me?"

"No, an oompaloompa. Yes, _you._ You said you used to sing, right?"

"Y-yeah, but that was years ago!"

"Still, though, can you? Please?" She stuck her bottom lip out, pouting.

"Julia..."

Still pouting.

"Ugh, fine."

"Yes! Do you know what you're gonna sing?"

"I dunno. I'll think of something."

"Great! I'll see you later," she said, going to class.

Oh dear.

* * *

**Vaughn's POV**

Chelsea and I were just friends. That was fine for now.

I caught up with her after class, and she looked a little worried.

"What's up?"

"Julia asked me to sing at the party, and I have no idea what to sing! That and I'm fricking terrified!"

"Well... Go through some of your favorite songs in your head."

"Okay... Uh..." she looked deep in concentration.

"I've got it! Thanks Vaughn!"

She ran off. "Glad I could help."

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

_~At the party...~_

"So Chelse, you've got the CD, right?"Julia asked.

"Yep."

"Okay, just give it to Denny and get up there!"

"Cool."

Oh crap oh crap oh crap.

I was _terrified._

I pulled on the sleeve of my robes. I was a witch, as I'd been since the age of eight.

Vaughn came up behind me, in his usual attire. "Nervous?"

"Hell yeah."

"You'll do fine, Chelse. Just don't worry about it."

"That's like asking Will not to hit on every girl he sees."

Vaughn chuckled. "I suppose. You'll be great, I know you will."

"Thanks." There he goes, being all sweet and making me blush.

"Chelsea, you're up," Denny said. I gulped and handed him the CD.

"Alright, everybody, here's miss Chelsea Miller, who's going to sing for y'all tonight," Julia said into the mic.

She handed me the mic, and the music started.

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_  
_I keep it caged but I can't control it_  
_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_  
_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

I sang clearly, and people were cheering. I saw Vaughn smiling at me.

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_  
_It comes awake and I can't control it_  
_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_  
_I keep it caged but I can't control it_  
_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_  
_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_  
_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_  
_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
_I've gotta lose control, he something radical_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_  
_I, I feel like a monster_

The song ended, and the cheering was like and explosion.

"You were awesome, Chelsea!" Julia and Natalie said, coming up to see me.

"Thanks."

Vaughn found us then. "Told you."

"What, no 'congratulations'?" I joked.

He chuckled. "You were great, Chelse."

I swear my face was on fire.

A slow song came on, and Julia and Natalie went to find their unknowing dance partners.

"May I have this dance?" Vaughn asked, turning to me.

"Y-yeah," I took his outstretched hand, and we went onto the dance floor.

* * *

**Vaughn's POV**

I have no clue what possessed me to ask her to dance. I'm just glad she said yes.

Several people pointed, whispering.

"Is there nothing more interesting to talk about?" Chelsea said, rolling her eyes.

I could feel my face heating up. I hadn't been this close to her since that one afternoon...

She was blushing, too, and didn't appear to want to meet my eyes.

After a bit, she put her head on my shoulder. Damn, my face must have been so red...

I saw Julia looking at us and smirking. Oh dear...

The song ended, a little too soon. She pulled away, her face red.

"I-I'll see you later, then..." she said nervously.

"Y-yeah, later," I replied.

It didn't take long for Julia to catch up to me. "I saw that! You should've seen your face, Vaughn!"

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Whatever. You know you like her," she said teasingly.

Nice job, Captain Obvious.

* * *

**Aw! How sweet!**

**The song was "Monster" by Skillet. I was listening to it while I was writing and thought "this is perfect!"**

**I recommend you listen to it, unless you're not fan of hard rock.**

**Read and review! This is one of my longer chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the slow updates. BAND CAMP. Anyway, it's time for a little story twist. Mwehehehe, I'm so evil. Readers of my first story should know this by now xD. A hint of foreshadowing:**

**Poor Vaughnie.**

**

* * *

Friends, Accidentally- Chapter 7**

**Chelsea's POV**

Vaughn. I still don't get it. I know I like him and we danced, and it was all so magical and fairytale-like…

So why did he avoid me afterwards? Why? Was it something I did, something I said?

Maybe that's why I said yes….

_~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*_

"_Miss Chelsea," Will had said, sounding as dignified and slightly arrogant as ever._

"_I was under the impression that you and the cowboy were together after your dance. Am I mistaken?"_

_Great. It was what practically everyone else at school had said to me afterwards._

"_N-no. We're not even speaking…." I felt a sharp, piercing pain at this. We hadn't said more than "hey" in weeks…._

"_Well…. I was wondering if you would be doing me the honor of being my girlfriend?"_

_I didn't even pause to think past, "Well, he's cute…" before I said yes._

_~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*_

That was a month ago, and after that, Vaughn didn't even look at me once. It hit me- I'd hurt him somehow. And it was then I realized I'd probably made the biggest mistake of my life.

"Chelse? Chelsea? Are you okay?" Julia asked. We were in her room, hanging out. I tried to keep my mind of the fact that Vaughn was only a few feet away.

"No…." I sighed. She'd been asking that for weeks, and I'd always said I was fine. But today, I'd had enough.

"Am I finally going to hear the reason why you and Vaughn aren't speaking?" she asked.

"W-well…. After your party, Vaughn wouldn't say more than two words to me! I thought that maybe I'd done something… Then Will asked me out, and I didn't even think it through, and now he won't even look at me!" I wailed, sobbing. "I r-really screwed up, Jules…."

Julia sighed. "You like Vaughn, don't you?"

"More than I ever thought possible," I replied with absolute certainty.

"Well, Chelsea, I don't know how to help you. All I can say is that yeah, you screwed up. And I have no clue how to help you fix it…." She said grumpily. She loved fixing people's problems.

"I hate my life," I said, getting up to leave.

I could feel her eyes following me as I left. All I wanted to do now was go home and cry.

**

* * *

Vaughn's POV**

I was terribly confused. I don't know why I was avoiding her. I… just didn't know what to do.

Of course, Will took his chance, and now they were going out. At first, I didn't speak to her out of anger, and then… shame. I hated myself for letting her slip through my fingers like that, shunning her when it was my fault entirely, and now she was with that selfish bastard Will….

"Vaughn, we need to talk," Julia said, not even knocking as she came into my room.

"There's this new thing, it's called _knocking._ You should try it," I said irritably.

"It's a little late for that. Look, I know you're upset about Chelsea and Will, but…. It's kinda your fault."

"Yeah, thanks Julia," I groaned, burying my face into my pillow. I'm already reminded of it every goddamned day! I know I fucked things up!

"Look. You should know, I talked to her earlier, and…. She's really upset. She doesn't like him, she just….. didn't know what to do." She looked at me.

"Well, what am I supposed to do now? It's not like things'll just go back to normal!"

"No. But you could try talking to her again. She misses you." Julia got up to leave, and I was more confused than ever.

A few hours later, my phone rang. I saw Chelsea's name flash across the screen, and I picked it up.

I knew something was immediately wrong. I heard Chelsea sobbing on the other end.

"Chelse? What's wrong?"

"Can y-you come over? I-it's about Will…"

**

* * *

**

**Ooh, cliffhanger! What's happened with the not-so-happy couple?**

**Read and Review to find out! I know where this is going now~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the anticipated next chapter! Enjoy! (Go Three Days Grace!)**

**A little warning- Vaughn cusses a lot in here. Hence the rating.**

**

* * *

**

**Friends, Accidentally- Chapter 8**

**Vaughn's POV**

_What did that motherfucking bastard do? _I thought, running over to Chelsea's.

I thought better of coming through the front door. Her parents _always _asked me why I wanted to see her, and I don't think she wanted them to know.

I walked up to where I knew her bedroom window was, and tried to find a way to climb up to the second-story window.

There was a rather large tree, with branches that looked thick enough to hold me. I started up without a second thought.

I made it over to the window, and rapped hard on the glass. Chelsea opened the window.

"I swear you're crazy," She said quietly, pulling me through the window.

I tumbled to the floor, landing on my back. "You asked me to come, and I don't think your parents want to see me over here at 10pm."

She laughed shakily, her eyes red, and sat on her bed. I sat next to her, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"What did that bastard do?" I asked, sighing.

She just sighed. "W-well, we were studying, and h-he, just straight out said why he was here. And you know as well as I do it wasn't to study," she added menacingly.

_I AM GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH! _I thought angrily.

"That settles it, I'm going to wring his neck," I said bluntly, growling.

She laughed quietly. "I dumped him right there and told him to get the fuck out of my house. He left."

I growled. "If I knew where he lived, he'd be dead."

"Ha ha. I really didn't like him anyways... I dunno why I agreed to go out with him," she said, sighing. She started crying again.

"Well, whatever happens, I'm here for you, Chelse," I said, hugging her.

"T-thanks, Vaughn," she whispered. She sat up after a few minutes, wiping her eyes.

"Thanks for coming over, Vaughn," she said quietly. "I wasn't sure if you'd even answer..."

My face burned with shame. All of this could've been avoided if I'd just talked to her _once..._

"Why wouldn't you talk to me, anyways?" she asked, looking up at me with her big blue eyes questioning.

I sighed. "I don't know. All I know is that I feel pretty damn stupid for avoiding you like that."

I got up to leave. "I think Mirabelle and Julia have noticed I'm gone by now..."

"'Kay," she said. "Oh, and Vaughn?"

"Yeah?"

"I j-just wanted to tell you... I do really like you."

* * *

I got back to my house, feeling elated. I collapsed onto my bed, staring at the ceiling.

_She likes me..._

_You sound like an idiot._

_So? She _likes _me..._

_You're pathetic._

_Shut up._

_No._

"Why are you smiling like an idiot? Will and Chelsea broke up! I figured she would've told you!"

"She did."

"So why aren't you plotting his murder?"

"One: I am, in the back of my mind. Two: I'm too happy at the moment to care."

"What are you smoking?"

"Nothing, stupid."

"Oh... She told you she likes you, didn't she?"

"Maybe. And you do realize that if she hadn't, you would've just told me yourself?"

"Well, she did, so no harm done. And what are you planning to do about Will?"

"Give him a good kick in the-"

"Never mind," she said.

"Well, I have a few of my own ideas-"

I cut her off by throwing a pillow at her.

"Get out."

* * *

**Chelsea's POV**

_WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO TELL HIM THAT?_

_I dunno! I just... did?_

_You idiot! What if he doesn't like you back?_

_I dunno!_

_Whatever, I'm leaving._

_How? You're my conscience!_

_Oh yeah..._

I sat on my bed, arguing with myself. I was glad I'd asked him to come over. I'd told Julia afterwards, but conveniently forgot to mention that Vaughn came over.

I figured I'd better seep; I had school tomorrow.

_~*~*~*Next Day~*~*~*_

I walked past Sabrina and her clones, hoping to get to class without anything happening.

"So, I heard you broke up with Will last night, Chelsea."

"Yup," I said, popping the _p._

"Care to tell everyone why?"

"Yeah. He's a bastard. The end."

I walked away, but she called me back. "No one calls my cousin a bastard, Chelsea."

"Really? Cause I just did."

"Big talk for someone who's stealing Vaughn away from me!"

"Actually, I'm not. He said you creep him out."

"When did he say that?" she asked desperately.

"I dunno. Earlier this school year, I think."

"B-but... Why?"

"You stare at him in class, Sabrina. It's not hard."

She blushed. "You bi-"

She was stopped when Lanna shoved her.

"She is _not_ a bitch, Sabrina! You are!"

"What did you say to me, Lanna?"

"She said you're a bitch, Sabrina. And I agree," Lily said, standing next to me.

"You're both-!"

"SABRINA REGIS!" A teacher yelled. "To the principal's office! NOW!"

She turned and stalked away, giving me a death glare.

"Hang on... Why?"

"Well, we've been thinking this for a while, actually. She's always badmouthing you and Julia... We got tired of it." Lily said.

"I've always wanted to do that!" Lanna said happily.

I laughed. "Me too."

"I saw that!" Julia said, smiling. "Welcome back, you guys!"

She hugged them both.

_Well, this is a strange morning,_ I thought.

* * *

**Vaughn's POV**

I saw the exchange between the girls. That's one person down...

I hadn't seen Will all morning, and I was really getting irritated. If he couldn't face me, then he was more of a coward than I thought...

"Hey, Vaughn," Denny said, coming up to me. "I saw Will in the office. He came in late."

Denny and I had actually become good friends over the last few weeks. I didn't think it was possible in the beginning.

"Thanks. He'd better not try to avoid me now..."

At that moment, I saw Will coming down the hall with his usual swagger.

Then he saw me, and I figured the glare I gave him scared the shit out of him.

"A-ah... Morning, V-Vaughn, lovely day isn't it?" he said nervously.

"It was. Then you showed up," I said.

"L-look, I can explain-!" he said hurriedly, putting his hands up in surrender.

"WHAT'S THERE TO EXPLAIN? YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD!"

I knew I was in trouble. I didn't care.

"What about you? You practically ignored her existence for weeks!"

"Don't you think I fucking know that?"

"Well, excuse me, I thought you were too thick to notice!"

"VAUGHN! WILL! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, NOW!"

I glared at him, and left for the office, passing Chelsea as I went. She looked at me apologetically.

"Nice going, Vaughn," Julia said, rolling her eyes.

I sat there for half an hour as the principal chewed us out. Thank Goddess he didn't give us anything worse than detention.

I caught up with Chelsea at lunch.

"Lemme guess... Detention?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Mirabelle will kill you," she said.

"I don't care," I said, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Aww, look at the kinda creepy couple," Julia said.

"'Creepy'?" Chelsea said. "What about you and Elliot?"

"He isn't a nerd! And I believe you just agreed that you are together now?"

She blushed. "I-I never said that."

"What? Don't tell me you haven't asked her out out yet, Vaughn! It's obvious you like each other now!"

I went red. "S-shut up!"

"Ugh! For everyone's sakes, just kiss her and be a couple already!"

"_Julia!_" Chelsea hissed.

"Well? Even the teachers are wondering when you two will get together! I passed the staff room on my way here!"

Whoa, the _teachers?_ They must have run out of gossip.

"I'm gonna take care of this," Julia said. She stood up on the table to get everyone's attention.

"Everybody! I need your opinion! Should Vaughn and Chelsea get together?"

Every hand in the cafeteria was raised. Even the lunch ladies raised their hands.

"That settles it! You two are a couple, no arguments!" she said, sitting back down.

"Yeah, thanks, Jules," Chelsea said, crossing her arms.

* * *

**Thank you, Julia! Now they're a couple!**

**Read and review! This is the longest chapter I've ever written!**


End file.
